Stripped
by CirqueFreak
Summary: “I know you’re wild.” James smirked. “I’m tamed.” Victoria said flirtatiously. James meets Victoria. How was their first night?
1. Stripped

Hiya! So this is my first fic with James and Victoria and I'm excited. I got the idea from a video that I saw in youtube with the song **"Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns**. That song so has to be played while reading this. I hope you enjoy and reviews are welcomed!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Late Night Bite**

1914

The song thumped everywhere around the room. Women danced on the floor teasing the men by lifting up their dresses. The men were drunken bastards and howling at the women. The air smelled of liquor and cigarettes but one particular woman. She was dress in a long green silk dress that clung to her. Her hair was long, wild, and fiery red, her eyes were green, and taunting. She was looking for trouble and James was the one for her.

James was sitting in a booth watching Victoria dance smoothly while her hair swayed from side to side. She raised her hands above her head and moved to the blues music. She turned her back to James and danced more seductively. James wanted to enjoy her in his own way. He got up and walked to her with a glass in his hand.

"I can tell you want a drink." He whispered into her left ear.

"I don't need a drink. I'm fine thank you." Victoria kept dancing.

"I'm sure you do. Dancing makes you thirsty." James said.

"No thank you." Victoria shook her hair in his face and kept dancing.

He caught a smell of her hair and it smelled like red wine. It can be bad to a person but it can taste very good.

He put a hand on her lower back. "Come with me."

Victoria turned to face him with a serious expression. "I'm sorry but who do you think I am?"

"I know you're wild." James smirked.

"I'm tamed." Victoria said flirtatiously.

James step closer to her and she danced once again. He placed his hand back on her lower back and moved with her. She raised her hands again above her head, closed her eyes, and danced with James. They danced until she opened her eyes again. She knew she felt a breeze on her arm.

"How did we get outside?" She asked looking around.

"I brought you here just to speak to you alone."

"I don't know your name sir."

"James."

"Well James, I'm Victoria and I think it is time for me to head home. Thank you for the dance. Good night."

Victoria pushed James away slightly. He could have easily stood there but he wanted a game for tonight. She walked back into the parlor and put on her coat in her booth. She said her goodbyes and walked to the door. She stopped and turned to see if James was still there. And surely he was watching her with blazing crimson eyes. She hadn't noticed before because she was too shocked by how he looked. But a lady never lets herself fall into temptation.

She pushed through the door and headed down the street. It was nightfall and she was tired. She badly wanted to take off her heels and walk down the sidewalk but she was afraid that her foot would hurt even more.

She heard a noise in the back and turned only to see James standing under a street lamp. She turned her head slowly and stood up straight. She was in the mood for games too. She walked down the alleyway towards her house slowly. She didn't hear his footsteps but she knew he was behind her. So she walked using more of her hips teasing him playfully. Once she had gotten to her house she turned around again but this time he wasn't there. She wondered if had gotten bored of her games and left. But an instinct told her that he wasn't far.

She opened her door to her townhouse and walked in. Her maid was away for the week on an illness so she was alone. Although she liked when things were silent, she needed the chaos to be near her.

She walked up the stairs to the second floor and into her bedroom. She turned on a light and there was James. He was standing by his window looking up to the full moon. She smiled at herself for her instincts and closed her door.

"James, how did you get into my home?"

"I came through the window."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because you were moving like water and I know how water feels."

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow.

He turned to face her, "Yes."

She began to take off her coat, "Should I call the police James?"

"That won't help." James smirked.

"Should I use force?"

James snorted.

"I see then. Well what do you want?" She moved to another room which was her bathroom. She ran the hot water and put the stopper in. She walked back towards her room and James was now in her face.

"Victoria, may I have you?" He breathes on her lips.

"I didn't think you were the type to do ask for this type of permission."

"I'm not. But I like when women put up a fight."

"I won't." Victoria came closer to his lips.

James placed a hand on her neck and kissed her. Victoria was shocked at how hard his lips were and it felt as if he were breaking them. He pushed her to the wall and began to let his hands roam. She grabbed at his hair and pulled it but he didn't move. He felt like a brick to her. He put her legs on his back and began to rub her thigh. They kissed passionately for a few moments then he threw her to the ground.

He ripped off her clothes piece by piece and was careful not to hurt her. Victoria was overwhelmed with everything; she had let a man she didn't even know touch her in ways that made her sigh. She laid her back on the floor and could see the steam for the bathroom and hot water running along the floor. She wanted to turn it off but she couldn't mess this up.

James then looked up at her with more lust than she had ever seen before. She stared into his eyes and was amazing at how they were wild yet inviting. James kissed from her stomach to her neck greedily. She pressed harder into him and arched her back.

She felt something sharp against her neck. "James, what is that?"

"James really was is that?"

"Are you biting me?"

James bit into her neck.

"JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. I'm Waiting to Kill You

"_One, two, three, breathe."_

Victoria opened her eyes and saw everything like a cat. Her eyes focused on a stain on the ceiling that she couldn't have seen before. She realized that she couldn't breathe. He hands instantly touched her neck to see if she felt a pulse, she felt nothing.

"If I'm in heaven, then why am I in my home?" She whispered.

"You're not I heaven. You're dead though." A voice spoke from her window.

Victoria sat up and her dress fell from around her. She saw her marble skin and gasped. She looked so fit and hard. She wondered how she had gotten this way.

"You said I was dead, so obviously I must be in some type of heaven." She said sarcastically.

"Victoria, you are not in heaven. You're dead but not really. You're….undead."

"Undead?"

"Yes, undead."

"James I don't have time for games."

"I usually do play games but not now." James turned to face her. "As much as your body gets me going, you should put some clothes on." He pointed to her body.

Victoria pulled a cover off of her bed and stood up. She wrapped it around her body and pulled at her hair. Those damn pins were working her nerves. She pulled them out and didn't notice that she pulled some of her hair out. Her hair fell onto her and sculpted her shoulders. She touched her hair seeing that is completely a different color than before, it was more extreme orange like flames.

"Like the look?"

"Huh?" Victoria looked up.

"You were staring at your hair."

"Oh, that. Did you do something to me?"

James smirked.

"What did you do?" Her voice rose.

"I made you better."

"Better?"

"Better, faster, stronger, unbreakable, beautiful."

"What are you talking about?"

"I made you better than everyone else. I made you what people fear."

"Tell me what you did to me!" Victoria growled.

"I made you a vampire!" James was now inches away from her.

"WH-what?" Her hand went to her lips.

"A vampire. I made you a vampire."

She turned away from him, "Those are just fables. Not meant to be true."

"Well they are." James snorted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I made you what I am."

"You did not."

"We can continue this conversation until you understand what you are."

"Why? Why James?"

"You had something about you. So that made me make you a vampire."

"You keep saying that."

"What?"

"You made me a vampire."

"Well, I did."

"You didn't."

"Okay Victoria, this is getting stupid. Deal with it."

"You didn't."

"Stop it! What else could I have made you?!"

"You made me yours! You made me for you liking!" She turned back fast to him.

James only looked into her eyes for a moment. He looked hard into her face and sighed. He didn't like it when his creations were whiny and dramatic. He hated it. That's why he would kill them in the end.

"And what if I did?"

That was it for Victoria and she lunged at James. She threw him at the wall and landed in a crouch. James crashed into the wall and into the hallway falling over the stairs. He created a loud thud from the bottom. Victoria ran to the top on the stairs and jumped down. James wasn't down stairs anymore and the door was open. She went to it and stopped.

Her throat was burning uncontrollably. Her eyes blinked quickly and she was overwhelmed by the thirst. She sniffed the air and smelled something too sweet. She instantly walked out of her house headed towards the smell. A figure jerked her back into her home and threw her into the kitchen. It didn't hurt her but annoyed her.

James was now in front of her and growling. She growled back and wrapped her arms around his neck; she slid behind him and began to choke him.

"I can't breathe remember?"

James put his hands on her face and threw her from behind him. She was quick on her feet and landed in a crouch. She whipped he hair from her face and lounged at him again. He dodged her and ran out the back door. She turned and ran after him. She saw that he had run into the woods a couple of blocks away. She smirked and ran towards to woods.

"James! I know you're here. Are you scared James? Are you scared?! I'm not James, I'm fucking mad!" Victoria roared.

Victoria heard footsteps and turned around to catch James jumping on her. They rolled in the grass fighting to get on top but whenever one did, the other pulled them back. Victoria snapped at James throat and James snarled.

"What the hell?"

"It seems that I'm stronger than you. A woman stronger than a man? Ha."

"You're just strong because you're a newborn. But the power wears off babe."

"I guess I'll have to kill you now."

"Try me."

Victoria smiled and put her lips to James neck. He tensed and his eyes opened wide. He'd be damned if this woman was to be the death of him. But she didn't bite him. She only let her lips rest on his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Have sex with me James."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I know games, I play them."

"James, I'm naked and I haven't killed you yet."

James eyed her.

"James just come on."

He loosened his grip on her. He slid away from her slightly but she crawled to him. She began to unbutton his shirt. She grew tired of the foreplay and ripped the rest of his clothes away. She kissed him hard, he was reluctant.

"Either you do or you don't." She said.

He looked up at her and kissed her. He threw her to the ground, which made a dent in the Earth, and climbed on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head back. She kissed his neck again and ran her teeth slightly over his shoulder. She let go of his hair and her continued kissing her.

"I'm going to kill you James."

"We'll see."

"We shall."


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I will have the next few chapters up as soon as I can. Next week is Spring Break so I'll have 7 days to write. I am working on chapters 3,4, and 5. All will be up at one time then I'll start on chapter 6 and so on. Thanks for the love and keep bugging me on writing this story. I tend to get sidetracked…. Lots of Love, Dajonay.


	4. Inhumane

"Get off me."

"What?" James panted.

"Just get off me. Your skin irritates mine." Victoria pushed James off of her and he flew into a tree.

"Bitch!" James roared. "Why the hell do you always do that to me?"

Victoria got up from the forests' ground. She was completely naked and she didn't mind. Who would care that she was naked? No one was here. She wasn't here.

"Fuck off."

"I just fucked you." James smirked.

She continued forward, "Surprised I didn't split you in half."

"You wouldn't have," he walked after her. He watched her as she walked. He had to admit, as much of a pain in the ass she was; she did have a great ass.

She turned around slowly. "And why wouldn't I have? You're pointless. You're-ahh!"

Victoria dropped down to her knees and held her throat. It was burning like the burning she felt before. But this was worse; much worse. Her head started to spin and she dug her nails into the ground. If she were human, her nails would have been torn and bloody. She tried to focus her eyes but she could only see red. She was burning, everything was burning.

"Are you hurting? Do you feel that pain? How does it feel Victoria? I bet it hurts, I bet you can't focus right now. Before you said you could've killed me. Humph, you couldn't." James circled around her curled body.

"You need me Victoria. You need someone who can teach you about yourself. You're alone with no one. Damn, you should see how pathetic you look." James spat.

"Ah!!!!! Why am I burning again?" Victoria let out a blood thirsty screech.

"You're not. You're just thirsty."

"I won't drink that." She already knew what she had to do.

"You have no choice! Sooner or later you're going to kill someone for. Blood is what you have to have now."

"No! That's inhumane." She looked at James with wild eyes.

"That's what we are." He whispered in her ear. He slightly kissed her ear and turned to the forest.

**Okay so sorry I can only give you a sneak peak because this is what I remember so far. My memory card got lost which means ALL of my stories are gone and I'm going fucking insane here. Half of my stories are thankfully stored on the computer so I have those which I am working on. So please stick with me as I continue writing this fic. I love reviews and I don't want to be buggy but you can also check out my other fic A Million Pieces. Thanks and I love you all!**

**P.S. Save you're works on your computer also! ;)**


End file.
